


Tom Fool's Knot

by ridgeline



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Bathtubs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt With Partly Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Porn With Plot, Shaves, You Know Nothing Jake, i have no idea what this is, major phantom pain spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Kaz复健期间，Venom帮助Kaz洗澡。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不拥有，别起诉。污子并没有怂恿我写这个，污拉也没有。I own my own 变态ness.

基地底层闷热而黑暗，Snake提着两桶水，顺着阶梯朝上走。两桶都是开水，刚从洗衣班那里拿来。汗水覆盖了他的额头。基地深处的发电机低沉的嗡鸣声徘徊在他的耳朵和胸膛里面，仿佛他也是基地的一部分，正在跟着共鸣。

快走到机房附近的时候，Moose和Otter正抱着一叠文件从拐角走过来，看见了他，立刻站直，伸手敬礼。他们同时用另外一只手抱住了正在充满威胁性地向下滑的文件。Snake感到骄傲。点了点头。

“我来帮您提！”Otter建议道，刚说出口，在贝雷帽下面，整个脸都红了。

“不用。”Snake摇头。

“这是必须由我来做的事。”他说。

放下水桶，调整一下。然后顺着研发班占据一整层的工作车间朝上走，大约十步以后，推开门，进入生活区。值完中班的士兵们正在从甲板那边的入口走过来，而准备值夜班的正陆陆续续地从宿舍里出来。Snake点头，对每一个立正和敬礼。

他继续向前走。

Ocelot的房间门依然关着，而且门上没挂着他那个从巴黎一家酒店偷来的‘里面没人，不要打扰’的牌子。所以他大概不在基地里。再朝前走五英尺。

Snake推开门。

他小心地把水桶放下，站直，舒展了一下筋骨。然后关上门。

说话的声音和收音机的声音突然全部消失了。他耳朵里只剩下寂静。

Kaz依然呆在那里，坐在椅子上，看着墙壁。

窗户依然开着，他有点想说那些Kaz专门给自己留了个带窗户的房间的笑话。但他想不起来其中任何一个。海面上黯淡的夕阳光线透过窗户射了进来，在墙壁上看起来光怪陆离。空气里弥漫着海水和柴油的气味，混合着Kaz房间里通常有的气味，变成了一种他几乎没意识到他有多怀念的气息。

阴影笼罩着Kaz的一侧脸庞，他依然没有刮脸。

他看起来十分疲倦。

Snake打开墙壁上的灯，然后脱掉外套。他卷起左手的袖子，然后是右手。他解掉皮带，和外套一起挂在床边的椅子上面。

他走过去，伸出一只手。

“准备好了吗？”Snake说。

Kaz的脸转了过来，像是终于注意到了他。Kaz的眉头紧皱，脸颊肌肉因为牙关紧咬而鼓起，像是在忍受什么，恼恨而茫然。

他无色的眼睛眨了眨。表情像是水一样从他脸庞上褪下去了。

“是啊。”他回答。“我总是准备好了。”

Kaz的头低了下去，他耸了耸肩，不耐烦地拉掉大衣，然后开始解外套的扣子。

Snake帮他脱衬衫的另外一只袖子，但左边Kaz自己挣扎着脱掉了。他用一只手解开衬衫右手袖子打的结，抖开，铺展开来，挂在椅子上。他一只手抓住床边，移动了过去，然后靠着床，解开皮带，抽了出来，放在床上。然后他坐下，脱下鞋袜，放在床边上。所有动作都显得笨拙而不自然，但他都尽力去做。

他摘下墨镜，放在身边。

然后他向下，解开裤子纽扣。突然，他停住了。像是愣住了。

“操他妈的。”他说。

Snake向前走了一步，拉开拉链，半抱起他，把裤子从他大腿上剥了下来。他放下Kaz，解开裤子左腿上打的结，抖开，抚平，对折，挂在椅子上。

Kaz什么也没说，他只是坐在那里，费力地脱掉内裤。

Snake把热水倒进浴盆里，他脱掉鞋子，踩在浴盆下面垫着的帆布上，然后出去又提了一桶冷水回来。他伸手进去，搅拌均匀，然后拆开香皂的包装，放在帆布上面。

他回过头去，站了起来。

Kaz抓着拐杖，缓慢地走过来。他走得摇摇晃晃，一边肩膀耸起，呼吸剧烈，肋骨在淤青苍白的皮肤下突起。但他的步子却很大，生殖器在胯骨之间摇晃着。

一步，两步，三步。

他放下拐杖，剧烈而急促地呼吸。Snake抓住他两侧腋下，维持住平衡。他的头昂着。紊乱而痛楚的呼吸和咒骂拂过Snake的脖子。

过了一会儿，他停住了。

Kaz俯下身来，抓着他的肩膀，颤抖着使劲，然后走进了浴盆里。

工程班正在隔壁Kaz的浴室里加装助力扶手，固定座位，这里那里的挂钩和助力环，整个地板都要换成防滑垫子，诸如此类，所有的东西。但医生前天说，他仍然不能独自洗澡，虽然他已经从医疗室出来了。但她拿着病历，说了一些东西，太多了，没人记得。研发班在他们的仓库里找到了一个以前用来装溶液的大号铝盆，反复刷洗之后。几个护士和整个医疗小组都同意帮Kaz洗澡。他拒绝了每一个人，最后歇斯底里愤怒地吼叫在 ** _他的_** 基地他不需要签出院通知书，不断神经质地用左手捶打墙壁。Snake最终阻止了他，但不是很肯定Kaz是不是真的明白了，因为医生说他血液里依然充满了数不清的止痛药和抗生素，八成飞得比任何直升机都高。

Kaz明白了。但他显然并不喜欢这样。

Snake在一个洗脸盆里装满了热水，然后把洗发液挤在手心里。他用毛巾沾湿Kaz的头发，然后开始搓洗。Kaz一声不吭。他的指尖碰到了Kaz的头皮，摸到了一些已经愈合了的浅浅的伤疤和缝合线的痕迹。他换了一次水，然后拧干毛巾，一只手托起Kaz的下巴，擦拭他的脸庞。Kaz的眉毛猛地拧了起来，怒视着他，然后放弃了，嘴唇变成了一条紧紧的、严厉的线。泡沫从他的脸颊上向下流去。他完好的那只手抓着浴盆边缘。指关节发白。

Snake沉默着，擦掉泡沫。

Kaz的眼睛半闭着，睫毛微微地颤动。无色的虹膜在眼底闪烁着，看起来像是破碎的防弹玻璃。

他又一次想问Kaz，他的眼睛到底是怎么回事。但他知道不会得到答案。

“你的胡子应该剃了。”他说。

苦涩的笑声从Kaz喉咙里闷响起来，空洞而毫无意义。

“从没想过会从你这里得到关于剃胡子的建议。”Kaz说。“不，我很好。”

他终于从Kaz的声音里听出了止痛药的痕迹。他松开手。在洗脸盆里清洗毛巾。接着，他拿起香皂。伸手抓住Kaz的肩膀。

“说点什么。”有一会儿，Kaz声音含糊而沉闷地说。

但他没什么可说的。

所以他什么都没说。

长短不一的伤痕从Kaz的脖子一直蔓延到臀部，淤青已经消散了很多，但刚拆除不久的针脚痕迹依然清晰，红肿、破裂而起伏不平。他的皮肤变得粗粝而单薄，仿佛被风沙或者其他什么东西磨去了。Kaz的身体几乎没有温度，虽然他知道Kaz仍然在经历好几种感染。Snake摸到之前曾经骨折的地方的时候，Kaz的喉咙里发出轻微的声音，然后他硬吞咽了下去。

香皂的泡沫覆盖掉了冷汗和干涸的陈旧血块，然后被冲走，伤疤再次在皮肤上浮现出来。

这没什么可说的。

Snake伸手摸向Kaz两腿之间，Kaz猛地一挣，阻止了他。水泼溅到他的腹部上，沾湿了T恤。

“我自己来。”Kaz嘶哑地说。

他把香皂放到Kaz手里，依然盯着他的脸。

Kaz停顿了一下，昂着头。

他的视线飞掠过Snake的脸庞。然后低下头去。开始搓洗。

Snake从洗脸盆里捞出毛巾，拧干，对折起来，挂在浴盆边上。他重新坐下，从眼皮下看了一眼Kaz，Kaz的视线也正停留在他的颧骨附近。然后移开了。

Kaz的喉结滚动了一下，然后他再次低下头去，闭上眼睛。

Snake顺着Kaz的视线看过去，在水面下，Kaz半勃起了。他的脸庞带着不自然的潮红。

他几乎有点想笑，伸手挠了挠后颈，“很正常啊。”他几乎无意识地说。“所以，这段时间你都挺安分守已的？”

突兀地，愤怒像是一双手，扭曲了Kaz的脸。随之而来的却是懊恼。Kaz的嘴一张一合，仿佛想说出些什么攻击性的话。但他却忘了要说什么。

Snake伸出手去，想要触碰他。

“出去。”他最后说，茫然地。

一种恍然大悟击中了他，然后他开始一点点地破碎开来。

“Kaz。”

“我叫你出去。”

Snake抓住Kaz的肩膀，但Kaz猛地挣开了。他的皮肤几乎没有温度。Snake再试了一次，这次他没能挣脱。Kaz死死地盯着他，嘴唇再一次一张一合，但却仍然什么声音都没出来。

沾湿的头发掉到了Kaz的眼睛前面。他的双眼从凌乱的头发下望出来，像是两个空洞的深穴，里面满是碎玻璃，闪烁着灼人的、难以忍受的怒火。

“ **滚出去。** ”他用一种骇人的嘶哑声音威胁。“我不想看到你。”

Snake没有回答，也没有放手。

Kaz的皮肤几乎没有温度。

海浪声像是床单一样覆盖住了整个房间，水面上漂浮着香皂的白色泡沫，在Kaz赤裸的腿边打着旋儿。他的眼睛依然在头发下面闪烁着，但毫无生气。有一会儿，他几乎看起来不太像是活人。

就像是整个人都是玻璃做的。只要轻轻一推，就会说出真相。某种恐怖的真相。

怒气突然也出现了在Snake的嘴和胸膛里。

他收紧了手指，看着自己的指关节发白，在下面的皮肤上留下了红色的指印。

他想要说话，想要做点什么。想要把句子和真相从Kaz的身体里逼迫出来。无论那是什么。

“说话。”他说。

“说什么？”Kaz说。“说你做的——”手恼怒地举到了空中，仿佛想要打出一拳，或者猛地一记手指并拢的耳光。

但他停住了。

然后，一个僵硬而扭曲的微笑突然出现在Kaz毫无生气的脸庞上。满是嘲讽。他的嘴唇颤动着。

他摇了摇头。

“不是你。”Kaz喃喃地说。“我从前真是太他妈的蠢了。蠢蛋。”

Kaz的手缓慢地落下去，抓住自己的脸庞。

“Kaz。”

他这才注意到，他依然抓着Kaz的肩膀。

他放开了手。

“和我说话，你一直都会……”

“扶我起来，这水太他妈冷了。”

“ **说话。** ”

Kaz的胳膊环住他的脖子，抓住他的肩膀，缓慢地起身。随着Kaz的动作，水几乎浸透了他的T恤。

“没什么可说的。”Kaz低低地咆哮，几乎贴着他的耳朵。

他举起手，再一次，抓住Kaz的颈侧。世界在缓慢地旋转，突然，好像有什么秘密，他不知道。

他的拇指下面，Kaz的颈动脉快速而有力的跳动着。但他的身体依然冰冷。他可以闻到Kaz皮肤上香皂的气息，以及底下皮肤本身的气味，伤痕，衬衫和军装，汗水，血，雪茄。他留下的气味。他意识到。这个念头像是一点火星，闪电般地从他的喉咙一直划到尾椎，留下一条明亮的痕迹，消失在黑暗里。

Snake凑过去，鼻尖碰到Kaz的耳朵下面，闻他头发的气味，水沾在Snake的眼皮上。

_就像以前一样。_

“告诉我。”他说。说出口之后，才意识到几乎不像是个命令。

但他的声音听起来十分熟悉。

就像是——就像是很久以前，他的声音。

_医生。告诉我。_

Kaz的脸庞猛地转了过来，有一瞬间，他看起来像是被什么东西吓住了。 _像是看见了幽灵。_ 一个句子在Snake脑袋里冒出来，无头无脑。

悲痛出现在Kaz的眼睛里，像是一道裂痕。

Kaz低下头，额头几乎碰到Snake的嘴唇。

“Boss。”他轻轻地说。“Snake。”

“是。”

“在我感冒之前，扶我出去。”一个停顿。“请。”

那么，不管是什么，Kaz都不打算说。

他可以等。

Kaz在擦干身上的时候，Snake把浴盆推到了隔壁，把水倒进循环系统里。他简单地冲洗了一下，然后立在墙边晾干。他转过眼，在洗漱架上看到了Kaz的剃须刀和剃须泡沫。Snake拿了起来，拇指抹过一把开了封的刀片，有段时间没用过了，受了海风和水的腐蚀，边缘已经开始长出斑点。

Snake想了一下，拿起了剃须刀。

Kaz没有穿上衣服，他肩膀上披着一条浴巾。孤零零地坐在床边上。右腿悬在空中。他闭着眼睛，在揉右腿关节。Kaz的头发依然在朝下滴水，但他似乎没注意到。顺着他的胸膛向下滑去。

“你又吃了药了？”Snake说。

“两片。”止痛药的痕迹在他的脸上显现开来。他依然闭着眼睛。

Snake拉过一张椅子，放在Kaz的对面。他再端过洗脸盆。他坐下，洗脸盆放在鞋子前面。

Kaz睁开眼睛，木然地看着他。

“剃须。”他说。

Kaz没有回答。他抓住肩膀上的浴巾。扔到一边。

然后他俯身过来。

他的胡须下面藏着两道划伤，一个烟头的痕迹。都在痊愈，但依然带着淡粉红色的边缘。Snake准确而缓慢地刮掉Kaz皮肤上的泡沫，想要想起九年前，他的脸庞毫无痕迹的时候是什么样子。但Snake想不起来了。这不是另外一些消失在他大脑里那些黑暗的、已经死亡了的地方的东西。更像是一张新的相片，替换了以前的。刀片贴着Kaz的皮肤，展现出新的面孔。但感觉却像是毫无改变。

Snake的指腹磨蹭过Kaz的下颚，想要想起最后一次触碰Kaz的脸庞是什么时候。

他不记得了。

轻微的头痛在Snake的脑袋里跳动着，红色在他眼底晃动了一下，然后结束了。 _我们得去救他，_ _John_ _，去救他，J_ _……_

Kaz的手指碰到他的脸颊。食指落到他眼睛下面的那条长长的缝合线上。半透明的眼睛——灰色的，浅蓝色的，几乎没有颜色的眼睛移动了一下，然后久久地盯着他。

“已经痊愈了。”他不假思索地说。

刀片滑过Kaz的嘴角，刮掉最后一点胡渣。但他停住了。不再移动。和Kaz的视线对上。他的拇指划过Kaz的嘴唇，摩挲嘴角。干裂的嘴皮在他的手指下发出沙沙的响声。

“我想做。”Kaz说。

一些念头像是沙滩边缘的白色泡沫一样在他脑袋里浮现，然后消失了，毫无痕迹。

“好。”他说。

椅子推到另外一边，Snake在床头柜里找到了安全套和凡士林。他脱掉T恤，扔到地板上，然后解开裤子拉链。Kaz在他背后移动了几下。Snake回过头去，抓住Kaz的手，拿走凡士林。

“我来。”他说。

他把枕头堆在Kaz的腰下面，然后是毯子。Snake爬上床，俯在Kaz上方，右手抓着Kaz的膝盖。Snake过去，想要亲吻Kaz的脸颊，Kaz避开了，头发蹭过他的嘴唇和鼻子。“快点。”Kaz催促。举起手，胳膊肘横过脸庞，遮住了眼睛。Snake跪在床上，用牙齿撕开安全套的包装。

突然地，Kaz的手抓住了他的大腿。

“别管这些了。”Kaz眼睛圆睁，命令道。“赶紧。”

Snake点了点头。

“会很疼。”他警告。

没有回答。手指深陷在他的皮肤里。

他攥住Kaz的手腕，然后拽了下来，向后摁去，固定在Kaz头顶。Kaz的腿蜷了起来，碰到了他的腰侧。他亲吻Kaz的嘴角，舔舐他的牙齿和嘴唇，Kaz在呼吸里低声咒骂着，喉结在他的喉咙上缓慢地滚动着，他亲吻Kaz的颈侧和肩膀，尝到了香皂和盐的味道。然后他向下，咬住Kaz的胸膛，舌头舔舐过乳头下面一道长长的伤疤，淡淡的血腥味浮在他的牙齿之间，他含住乳头，开始吮吸和啃噬，Kaz不再反抗，手抓着他的头发，喘息和呜咽着。听起来像动物一样。Snake亲吻浅紫色和深黄色的淤青，亲吻长短不一的伤口，跟随着皮肤下面沉船船首一样突起的肋骨线条，一直亲吻到一个敏感的点，反复地吸吮和啃咬，一直到Kaz在他的双手和嘴唇之间变成出汗、喊叫、挣扎的火热一团糟。他的手掌在Kaz平坦的腹部上摊开，感觉他身体的缓慢起伏。他的手掌边缘拂过阴毛生长的地方，换来一声呜咽，Snake向上看去，Kaz的下巴昂起，脑袋深深地陷进床单里，胸膛滚烫而汗湿，因为情欲而挣扎和喘息。

他的手指轻轻地抚过Kaz的残肢，Kaz猛地哆嗦了一下，尽力向旁边退去。他的脸庞扭曲了起来，怒火又一次出现在他的眼睛里，伴随着深沉的绝望。痛楚在他的脸上闪烁着。Snake想要用手把这些都从他的身上抹去，不留任何痕迹。 _你是为了我而做的。_ 他低声道。 _不。_ Kaz说。 _他妈的不是为了你。_ 他又重复了一次。Snake抓住他残损的手臂，不让他退到一边。痛苦像海水一样，从Kaz的身体里漫了出来，无所不在。他尽力地试图用双手舀起每一点，想要去明白，去记得。 _为了我。_ 他又说了一次，亲吻Kaz手臂上的缝线。 _是为了我，_ 在他脑海里一片黑暗和死寂的地方，缓慢地回响着。

他不知道这是什么意思。

“我想要忘记。”Kaz说，手臂横过眼睛。他的嘴唇扭曲成了一个怪异的形状，牙齿紧咬着。

“你不用记得。”他说。

就像这样，他们不再说话。

Snake的手指在Kaz瘦削的臀部侧面找到了针孔的痕迹，以及一团又一团拇指指尖大小的淤青。他亲吻Kaz的膝盖和小腿，毛发触碰到他的脸庞，然后是胫骨上的一道长长的伤痕。他亲吻Kaz大腿的内侧，牙齿啃咬和撕扯敏感的皮肤，手指向下，在滚烫的臀缝之间寻找到入口。 _不。_ Kaz喊叫。 _不要这么轻柔。_ 他伸进了一根手指。鼻子贴在膝盖内侧，满是麝香和汗水气味，耳朵里充满了自己的喘气声。手指狂乱地抓挠他的头发，划伤他的头皮。两根手指。 _我说了，就像你想要打败我。_

_就像以前一样。_

他的拇指和食指摁住Kaz阴囊的底端，另外一只手握住勃起，戳了进去。缓慢地，坚决地。一直稳稳地到了底。他俯下身去，鼻子贴着Kaz的胸膛，吸进一口空气。腰拱着，开始轻轻地摇晃起来。Kaz的手抓着他的肩胛骨，沉闷地喘息着，喉咙里发出破碎的细小声音。他的小腹贴着Kaz半勃起的阴茎，渗出的温乎乎的前液在他皮肤上留下黏糊的痕迹。他的尾椎骨集聚着沉沉的压力，想要更多，想要更快一点。他退出来一点，然后猛地推进去。重复几次后，他双眼紧闭，下身敏感得几乎无法忍受。他一直进入到最深处，迷失在那里面湿润而炙热的挤压里。Kaz喊叫出声来，他的嘴封住Kaz的嘴唇，吞下了他的呜咽和喊叫。Snake的眼前开始浮现出红色。他加快了速度和力气，想要记得，想要得回失去的记忆。所有的沙尘一样，从他指缝之间掉下去、消失了的记忆。他从眼角看去，Kaz的眼眶里满是泪水，他的双眼被情欲和懊悔所湿润，几乎又有了颜色。

_那些都是我的。_

_我曾经深爱着你。_

他闷哼了一声，抓住床边，感觉高潮如同一记拳头一样的来临。他攥住Kaz的膝盖，喘出声来，大腿紧绷而哆嗦。然后他颤抖了一会儿，放松了下来。

他翻过身，躺到Kaz身边。

等又能平稳地呼吸了之后，Snake在床单上擦拭了一下，然后凑过去，摸到Kaz已经快软下来了的阴茎。他搓揉了一会儿，然后疲倦地吻了一下Kaz的脸颊。拇指抹过Kaz的尿道孔，磨蹭柔软的顶端，指甲嵌了进去。Kaz的嘴里发出从牙缝里挤出来一样的喘息声，精液流了出来，不多，气味很重，大概是因为止痛药。Snake越过他，捡起浴巾，擦了一下。再一次用鼻子蹭了蹭Kaz的脸颊。

他再次躺下来。

“走吧。”Kaz模糊地说。

他眨了眨眼，没明白过来。

然后他听清楚了。

他摇头。

“我哪儿都不去。”他说。

他伸出一只手，环住Kaz的肩膀。“只要我还是这里的……”疲倦浮了上来，他眼前出现了金星。词语和句子突然变得很困难。像是他一直没注意到，他到底有多累。“我就会在这里。”他喃喃地说。想要休息一下。

“你和我困在一起了。”他的鼻子贴着Kaz的皮肤，嘟囔道。“就像以前一样。”

Kaz还说了些什么，不过声音很低，他没听清。

“听不清。”他说。

在弥漫在房间里的发电机轻微的声音里，Kaz的手越过他，然后停了下来。他转过脸去，看见Kaz的眼睛，湿润，空洞，里面什么都没有。Snake伸出一只手，轻轻地碰到他的眼皮。“睡觉。”他说。

他闭上眼睛。

_Mazel tov_ _！_ 有人在他耳边说。 _Jake._ _你将会……_

他的头有一点疼。

_Jake_ _是谁？_

黑暗里，他听到Kaz翻身起了床，手按住他的胸膛。他听起来一点也不笨拙，几乎显得优雅。在一次呼吸之后，他以为Kaz会下床。但没有，在窸窸窣窣的翻找衣服声后，打火机的声音像是一道弧光，在他脑海里划了过去。雪茄的气味弥漫在空气里。

一只手落在他的脸颊旁。

“我恨你。”Kaz说。“我恨你的所作所为。”

过了一会儿，雪茄的气息从他的脸颊上方飘远了。

“我很抱歉。”Kaz说。

_为了什么？_

Snake双眼紧闭。在黑暗里。他抓住Kaz的手腕。

“我哪里也不去。”他说。

Kaz没有抓住他的手。但也没有放开。

在这片已经毁损了的土地之上，还有什么会生存下来呢？

 

 

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

我的朋友t画了这个，我不能表达更多的感激和开心。she's so talent and awesome!!!!!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1、Tom Fool's Knot是手铐结的变体，是手铐结的简易版本。但分类在戏法结下面，被认为是手铐结的低劣复制版本。因为Tom Fool's Knot的两边绳圈大小是一致的，而且看起来容易挣脱，其实不然。所以我脑子里有一个一根绳子打成的结，两边绳圈绑着两只手的意向，一只手困在原地，哪儿也去不了，想着自己失去的东西，想着自己被夺走的东西，一只手则是不得不在那里，没有名字，没有过去，没有面孔，没有未来，什么都没有。
> 
> 2、Mazel tov是希伯来语，好运、祝你幸福的意思。
> 
> 3、感谢叶子和诺拉的翻译。


End file.
